This project involves the isolation by dissection of segments of rabbit nephron and investigations concerning the normal function of these segments as well as their response to injury. The segments will be studied primarily as they relate to acute necrosis and the following regenerative processes. Primarily of interest are transport capabilities, physical alterations and correlative ultrastructural aspects of the nephron during the stage of toxic or ischemic injury and during the regenerative phase following necrosis.